Of Angels and Wizards
by Aichi72
Summary: I am the new History of Magic professor at Hogwarts and there's an insane madman running around. Yay! (Or the one where I suck at summaries.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Year IV

I woke up in a space that was composed only of light. It was there that I met my guardian angel. She told me that I had died saving a little girl from being hit by a truck. I did actually save her but I was hit and died in the process. I wasn't really going to miss anyone since I was an orphan and a loner in my life. Since I had died a noble death, I was offered a new chance to live in a fictional universe of my choice. I also got to choose any fictional powers and items that I wanted to take with me. The only catch was that I had to help make the plot better in any way I could. It sounded good to me so we got to making me a background story and choosing what I wanted to take with me. My new name would be the same as my old one, Alex'ar Vey. I would be an orphan from London and a muggleborn. My appearance would remain the same, chocolate skin with black hair and royal purple eyes. I would have the powers of telepathy, wandless magic, and parseltoungue. I would have an eidetic memory and be fluent in Latin and Ancient Greek as well as English and French. I would also take with me the Lightning Sword from Clash of the Titans which could now kill horcruxes. I would awaken on my twenty-fifth birthday (June 1), the same year that Sirius Black escaped. Then I was suddenly consumed by the light.

* * *

When I woke again in June, a tidal wave of memories hit me. The years at Hogwarts were fairly normal. I had been taken to Diagon Alley by Professor Flitwick on my eleventh birthday. My wand was 15 inches, slightly flexible, cypress wood and unicorn hair. I was sorted into Hufflepuff House where I had made a lot of friends and I had made the Hufflepuff Quidditch team in my second year as a chaser where I had helped us win the Cup for the last two years. Hogwarts had quickly become my first real home. I was also named Hufflepuff Prefect in 1983 which was also when I was invited to Prof. McGonagall's teaching elective. I graduated Hogwarts in 1986. I was annatural at Runes and Arithmancy, as well as History of Magic, the Masteries for which I had gotten earlier this year. I also held muggle Bachelors and Masters degrees in Education and History.

Today was the day (July 1) that I was going to apply for the History of Magic post at Hogwarts so I wrote a letter requesting an interview to Headmaster Dumbledore and had Aria, my red and blue peregrine falcon, deliver it to him.

 **Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,**

 **My name is Alex'ar Vey. I was a Hogwarts student that graduated in 1986. I was Hufflepuff Prefect and Chaser. I have long held a passion for teaching and for history. I recently acquired Masteries in Runes, Arithmancy, and History of Magic as well as muggle degrees in history and education. I also hold Journeyman status in Potions. By this time, you have probably guessed that I wish to apply for the History of Magic position at Hogwarts School. I know that you already have a professor for that position but having studied under Binns myself, I can assure that I would be a far better teacher than him. I have attached with the letter my resume.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Alex'ar Vey**

I got a letter back the next week accepting me for the job. I was asked to arrive at the castle on July 12 to take up residence and have my booklist ready by that time also.

* * *

It was almost 10 o'clock in the morning of the 12th when I arrived at the castle to meet with Prof. McGonagall.

"Ah, hello Professor Vey, it's good to see you again. I trust that you have your booklist for me?" She asked and greeted.

"It's good to be home, Professor, and I do indeed have the booklist on me." I replied as I handed over the list.

 **History of Magic Booklist**

 **1st Year: Camelot and the Druids**

 **2nd Year: Pre-Roman Britain**

 **3rd Year: The Romans**

 **4th Year: Anglo-Saxon Magicks**

 **5th Year: The Angevin Empire, the Tudors, and the Stuarts**

 **6th Year: The Interregnum and Recent Magical History**

 **7th Year: The British Empire and International Magical History**

"Twinky! Very good, Professor, let us hope that you are a better one than Binns. I trust that you need no direction around the castle. Twinky will show you to your rooms. Feel free to look at your classrooms as well. Meals at the usual time in the Staffroom or you may eat in the kitchens." She explained as a young looking house appeared.

My rooms were rather spacious. There was a homey living room and a bedroom decorated in Hufflepuff colors as well as a bathroom larger than even the Prefect's Bath. There was also a small study in the chambers. I set my trunk down and unpacked, then had a light lunch in the kitchens before going to check out my classroom. It was fine for now but I had travelled the world for my History Mastery and I wanted my classroom to reflect that. I spent the day redecorating the room with various mementos of my travels and then arranged the desks so that mine was front and center while the students desks were placed in a circle formation around it. I wanted the class to be discussion oriented because I find that as the best way to learn history. Then, I went to the Staffroom for lunch and reintroduced myself to the other professors, this time as a colleague than as a student. Most of them were very welcoming, though some just stood there (*cough* Snape *cough*). Pomona especially, as my former Head of House appointed herself as my guide to all things Hogwarts professors needed to know. Finally, I took care of the Diadem horcrux and went to bed.


End file.
